Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coextruded multilayer laminate which is useful as an outdoor construction material, and more particularly relates to coextruded multilayer laminates which have a protective vinyl chloride polymer superstrate layer and a protected vinyl chloride polymer substrate layer.